


Печаль

by Heylir



Category: Widdershins (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylir/pseuds/Heylir
Summary: Нельзя всё время быть весёлым, даже если ты Генрих Вольф. Но у его друзей своё мнение.Время действия: между “Green-Eyed Monster” (спойлеры к) и “Curtain Call”.





	Печаль

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Melancholy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450257) by [Heylir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylir/pseuds/Heylir)



> Этот драббл написан по [фанстрипу](https://widdershinscomic.com/wdshn/guest-art) [Toasty](https://warintheshade.net/) и вдохновлен комментарием художника под страницей.

    Вольф водил карандашом по листу бумаги. Лица удавались ему хуже пейзажей — чаще всего он рисовал их по памяти. С теми, кто рядом каждый день, было проще, но если видел кого-то лишь час...  
    Он проштриховывал волосы, цвет которых всё равно не мог передать уголь. Увидятся ли они ещё? Конечно, не на знатном приёме, но мало ли что может случиться. Или муж спрячет её, подальше от опасности, угрожающей Барберам? После того, что рассказал Фосс...  
    Вольф поставил несколько точек-веснушек. Доминик... где-то он сейчас? Наверное, уже покинул Виддершинс. Может быть, вернётся в Пруссию, к родителям. Пора уже послать дяде новый альбом с рисунками. Встретятся ли они ещё когда-нибудь? Увидит ли он снова родные места?  
    Вольф врисовал цветок в волосы Флорри. Конечно, он был счастлив, как же иначе? Но от мыслей о том, что могло бы быть — и чего не будет уже никогда, слегка щемило сердце. Что поделаешь, нельзя пройти по всем дорогам. Нельзя жить одними встречами, без расставаний и потерь. Нельзя... как бы ни хотелось.  
    Рядом протопали шаги Мэла. Он никогда не мешал Вольфу рисовать, не заглядывал в альбом, не расспрашивал, — хотя не отказывался, когда предлагали посмотреть. Вот и сейчас прошёл мимо.  
    Вольф продолжал отделывать рисунок, под аккомпанемент звучащей в нём грустной мелодии. Кажется, это был скрипичный концерт Вивальди. Музыка согласно вторила его мыслям, делая печаль светлее и прозрачней.  
    Внезапно какой-то шум грубо нарушил внутреннюю гармонию. Вольф поднял голову от альбома. Что это... неужели пение? Но не успев начаться, оно оборвалось.  
    — Я тебе говорю, не так!  
    — А я говорю, так! Ну хочешь, у Вольфа спросим?  
    — Пойдём спросим!  
    Из-за двери показались Мэл с Беном. Мэл тут же принялся объяснять:  
    — Он говорит, я неправильно пою! Ту песню про сурка, помнишь, ты часто её по тавернам играл?  
    Вольф кивнул.  
    — Ну вот! А он говорит, слова не те. Как будто что понимает. Я же слышал, как её поют!  
    — Я тоже слышал! Не в тавернах, разумеется.  
    — Ну давай, покажи, как ты слышал. — Мэл затянул начало песни, и Бен подхватил.  
     _По разным странам я бродил, И мой сурок со мною..._  
    Мэл не умел и не любил петь, Вольф знал это, а вот Бена ему до сих пор слышать не приходилось. Тот стоял, чуть отставив ногу, чинно заложив руки за спину, и по-ученически старательно выводил мотив — не слишком громко, но с сильным нажимом, словно пытаясь выправить фальшь в пении Мэла.  
_И видел многих девиц я, И мой сурок со мною, Взиравших с лаской на меня, И..._  
    — Какие девицы, какая ласка? — возмущённо прервал Бен. — Эта песня маленького мальчика! Не было там ничего такого!  
    — Было! Вольф, скажи! — Мэл бросил взгляд на друга, словно призывая его в свидетели, но глаза при этом скользнули выше головы, и лицо заметно просветлело.  
    Чтобы не рассмеяться, Вольфу пришлось сделать несколько глубоких вздохов. Он беззвучно поапплодировал певцам и ещё не совсем ровным голосом начал объяснять:  
    — В немецком тексте было не так. Там скорее, — Вольф напел:  
    _Красавиц видел многих я, И мой сурок со мною, Они б взглянули на меня!..._  
    И что он мал, про это тоже. А переводы есть разные, часто этот куплет вообще опускают. Так что, в каком-то смысле, вы оба правы, — Вольф примирительно улыбнулся Бену и Мэлу.  
    — А, — Бен понимающе кивнул. — Ну оба так оба, — и украдкой переглянулся с Мэлом.  
    Эта переглядка и то, как легко Бен смирился с ничьей, окончательно укрепили Вольфа в его подозрениях. Что ж, в эту игру можно играть в... троем.  
    — Так давайте споём! Все вместе, а?  
    Бен замялся:  
    — Лучше ты пой, а я подпою, на припеве. Я ведь не все слова знаю, как оказалось.  
    Мэл поддержал:  
    — А я — где “мой сурок со мною”.  
    — Нет-нет, так дело не пойдёт, — помахал пальцем Вольф. Но прикинул, что при пении втроём Мэл начнёт сачковать, и предложил другое: — Давайте каждый по строчке. Я буду показывать, чья очередь.  
    Ни Мэл, ни Бен возражать не стали, и песня про верного сурка зазвучала вновь, уже на три голоса, в уверенном мажоре.  
_И мой всегда,_  
_и мой везде,_  
_и мой сурок со мною..._

    И за этим весёлым разнобоём Вольф больше не слышал печальной мелодии скрипки. Жизнь была прекрасна, и всё в ней выходило к лучшему, и не стоило грустить о непройдённых путях. По крайней мере, в присутствии Мэла.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Кажется, это был скрипичный концерт Вивальди._ — Аллюзия на песню [“Под музыку Вивальди”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UaxGmjrp7-0), очень хорошо передающую то настроение Вольфа. :)
> 
>  _Ту песню про сурка, помнишь, ты часто её по тавернам играл?_ — Песню “Сурок” (слова И. Гете, муз. Бетховена) в исполнении Э. Хиля можно послушать [здесь](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LrzY--k1P60).
> 
>  _а вот Бена ему до сих пор слышать не приходилось_ — “Весёлое Рождество” и “Печаль” происходят в разных ветках истории. :)
> 
>  _И видел многих девиц я, И мой сурок со мною, Взиравших с лаской на меня_ — Нетрадиционный, но действительно слышанный мной вариант перевода.
> 
>  _Красавиц видел многих я, И мой сурок со мною, Они б взглянули на меня!..._ — В оригинале “Die täte nach mir Kleinem sehn”.


End file.
